


you'll be in the high life, soaking up the sunlight

by SilverHeart09



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, it's for maglex so there's smut, thasmin, the Doctor and Yaz go backpacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHeart09/pseuds/SilverHeart09
Summary: After the TARDIS malfunctions and abandons the Doctor and Yaz in South East Asia, they decide to make the best of it and do some more conventional travelling. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	you'll be in the high life, soaking up the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mag_lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHEILA YOU BEAUTIFUL BEAN. I WROTE SMUT FOR YOU SPECIAL <3
> 
> Story title is from So Good by B.o.B.

The bar was noisy, hot, humid, and packed full of people but Yaz didn't care. She was having the time of her life. She’d been in several bars before, mainly to hear bands since she wasn’t one for drinking, but there was something about being in a bar in a different country, halfway across the world, that made the atmosphere so electric. 

‘You alright?’ the Doctor asked, head tilted as she blew sweaty strands of hair out of her face. ‘You look miles away.’

‘Just thinking about how much fun I’m having with you,’ Yaz replied and the Doctor's face split into a wide grin, the tip of her sun-kissed nose scronching as she beamed. 

‘Aw. I’m having the best time too. D’you want another drink? It’s hot in here, isn’t it?’

Yaz picked at the remainder of their nachos while the Doctor went to the bar to get them more drinks. The music was thumping, heavy and loud, and someone was performing a very off-key rendition of an old Stevie Wonder track on the karaoke machine. Drunken laughter and shouts drifted in through the open doors and windows from the street outside and Yaz watched as a group of boozy teenagers waving football shirts skipped down the street, cheering loudly. 

‘They’re having a good time,’ the Doctor said, returning to their table with more drinks. ‘What’s the plan for tomorrow then? Wanna move on somewhere else?’

‘As long as we can continue the history lessons,’ Yaz said, pulling the map out of her bag. ‘We’re saving a fortune on guided tours.’ 

The Doctor scoffed.

‘Bold of you to assume you’d be able to shut me up,’ she said cheerily. 

‘How about the Imperial Citadel?’ Yaz asked, pointing it out on the map. ‘That looks cool.’

‘Yes! Great choice, Yaz,’ the Doctor enthused. ‘I can show you the corridors me and Julia Andrews ran down to escape the Eleventh Army of the Interplanetary Moth Confederation.’ 

‘I swear you make half of this stuff up,’ Yaz said, rolling her eyes. 

The Doctor looked offended. 

‘I do not! Scouts honour.’ 

Yaz could only grin at her, too happy to try and protest.

It had been the best surprise imaginable, her and the Doctor backpacking around South East Asia together for well over five weeks now. It had been the TARDIS’ fault initially. The blue box had malfunctioned and subsequently stranded them in Bangkok with no food, money, and only the clothes on their backs before it had dematerialised into the ether to repair itself. That’s what the Doctor was saying anyway, so Yaz half expected she’d done something to upset her ship and had been turfed out as the consequence. Luckily the Doctor had had her sonic screwdriver on her and may have stolen them some money from a nearby ATM. Yaz had felt a little guilty about that, but if a sentient police box decided to turf you off and do a runner then what else could you do?

‘Wanna hear me sing?’

Yaz almost choked on her drink. 

‘I used to be good at singing!’ the Doctor declared, gulping back the rest of her - decidedly alcoholic - drink and staggering up from the chair. ‘You’re gonna love it.’

She practically skipped over to the karaoke machine and a few moments later began belting out a very northern and slightly slurred version of _ Yellow. _She was still better than the Stevie Wonder singer though, and received an enthusiastic round of applause once her song was done. 

‘Amazing,’ Yaz laughed, grabbing her arm when she threatened to topple over. ‘Now come on, I’m knackered. There’s a hostel round the corner we should see if they have a spare room.’ 

They tipped out into the street, almost getting knocked down by a string of cyclos as they did so, and Yaz held on tightly to the Doctor's arm as they zigzagged up the street together, the Doctor still happily singing to herself and making Yaz giggle. It was a warm night and the streets were still busy despite the lateness of the hour, it had to be nearing midnight by this point but all the lights were on and tourists were still walking in and out of shops and restaurants. 

The hostel had a bright sign above the door welcoming backpackers and Yaz shoved the Doctor through the doorway. It was bright and the lights were all on, but the young teenager behind the desk shrugged apologetically at them. 

‘Sorry ladies,’ he said. ‘I’ve only got one bed in a dorm left.’

‘We don’t mind sharing,’ the Doctor said cheerily. 

‘Can’t do that, fire risk,’ the teenager said, and Yaz slid a bank note across the table. They’d been travelling around enough now to know the drill. 

‘You sure about that?’ she asked. ‘It’ll just be for the one night, we won’t tell anyone.’

The teenager grinned.

‘You speak my language,’ he said. ‘I’ll show you the way. It’s not massively pleasant but there is a free breakfast buffet at 7am.’

The room was already full of backpackers either snoring loudly or sat on beds drinking and playing card games. The teenager directed them to a small top bunk in the corner of the room and Yaz and the Doctor scrambled up it, taking off their waist bags (Yaz refused to call them _ bum _bags on principle) and hiding them under their pillows as they lay companionably side by side on the narrow bunk. Touching each other was inevitable, if they tried to keep a respectable distance one of them would fall off in the night, but Yaz had discovered the Doctor was a cuddler and curling up beside her had become her new favourite part of their travels so far. They couldn’t afford to be fussy in their choice of accommodation and had needed to cosy up together on more than one occasion. The first time it had been slightly awkward, or at least a bit of an experience, and they’d both been still a little stressed after being dumped in a city by a time machine who’d then vanished on them and left them to figure out what to do next. The situation hadn’t been helped by the market vendors and street sellers who’d descended on them like flies and the Doctor had had to yell at them to get them to back off. 

Once the Doctor had figured out the problem, rigged up a TARDIS tracking device using the sonic and an old circuit board she’d found in a bin, got them some money and bought them both food, the situation had been slightly less stressful and they’d had time to plan what it was they were going to do while they waited for the TARDIS to repair herself. It had been Yaz’s suggestion to go backpacking, or at least do some travelling while they were stranded. It was modern day Earth and her mum had been a bit taken aback when she’d rang and warned her that she’d taken a quick trip to Asia with the Doctor, but she’d rather that than disappear for weeks on end. At least in the TARDIS she was able to pop back semi-regularly and renting her own flat back in Sheffield had significantly improved the situation. At least then it wasn’t quite so obvious when the Doctor got the timing a bit wrong and they ended up coming home three days late. Graham and Ryan had both burst out laughing when she’d rang them to explain why they were going to be a tiny bit late picking them up, but they were both enthusiastic about the spontaneous trip and Yaz had already sent them numerous postcards and pictures, as well as the occasional selfie on her phone. 

‘You smell nice,’ the Doctor mumbled sleepily, pressing against Yaz’s side with a contented drunken smile on her face, her hair falling across her face. 

Yaz wriggled a little closer and tucked sun-bleached blonde locks behind her friend’s ear. She knew the Doctor was still a little miserable after losing the TARDIS, but she’d thrown herself into Yaz’s idea with enthusiasm and Yaz knew she was having a good time, even if it wasn’t quite what they were used to. 

‘You smell like booze.’

‘It’s tasty,’ the Doctor pouted at her, and Yaz smiled. The Doctor had never been able to hold her drink and she seemed to despise wine. _ Cocktails _on the other hand…

‘I’m enjoying this,’ the Doctor announced suddenly. ‘This - you know - _ this -’ _she gestured with her hand between her and Yaz, though Yaz wasn’t sure if she meant the cuddling or the travelling - ‘it’s nice getting to spend some time with you. One on one, I mean.’

Yaz didn't quite hear her, she was too busy thinking about how close their lips were to each other and how easy it would be to lean forward and -

And the Doctor was snoring. Never mind. 

Yaz tucked an arm around her friend’s waist, pulled the mosquito net down over them, and went to sleep. 

* * *

The next day was hot and humid like the last and, after a brief shower that left the Doctor with curly hair, they were soon stepping off the bus in front of the Imperial Citadel of Thang Long. 

‘Now picture me and Mary Poppins running across that bridge,’ the Doctor said, grinning. ‘You’d love Julie Andrews, Yaz, she’s a right laugh.’ 

Yaz smiled at her. She’d woken up in an amazing mood with the Doctor lying beside her plaiting strands of her hair. The Doctor never seemed to sleep for very long, but she usually found ways to keep herself quietly occupied which was especially important when they were sharing the room with twenty other people. The Doctor had abandoned her usual outfit on day one and had been wandering around in a long skirt paired with a vest top and light scarf around her shoulders, her hair held back by a hair scarf Yaz had bought her in one of the markets. Hours of exposure to the sun had given her a light tan and she wriggled the pink sunglasses on her nose, grinning back at Yaz who’d realised she’d been staring at her in adoration for quite a while now. 

‘I can picture it,’ Yaz said, tucking her arm through the Doctor's. ‘Make sure you show me the moth corridor.’

‘The moths!’ the Doctor remembered. ‘Here’s the thing about those moths, Yaz -’

She burst into a long, rambling story about her, Julie Andrews, and a group of moths which were apparently there because there was some kind of intergalactic peace treaty going on except they’d wandered into the wrong building by mistake and had decided that the Doctor and Julie were enemies and -

Well, Yaz lost the plot a little after that. The Doctor's stories were amazing but she very rarely told them in a linear fashion and there were usually other little stories and subplots that confused the situation somewhat, to the extent that Yaz found it difficult to keep up with what was going on. 

It kept them entertained though and the Doctor's incredible experience and knowledge of historical events had saved them a fortune on paying for guide books or tours. The Doctor seemed to know everything about this building and was still cheerfully chatting away when they left that evening, Yaz digging the little bottle of bug spray out of her bag as the mosquitoes began to make their appearance. That had been something which was irritating to deal with and, despite the Doctor's reassurance that there was a very low risk of malaria in Vietnam, Yaz really didn't want to have to deal with Dengue or any of the others. 

‘ - and _ then _she snogged me,’ the Doctor finally finished, and Yaz dropped the bottle of bug spray.

‘Did you get it all over your hands?’ the Doctor said, bending down to pick it up for her. ‘Here you go. Want me to do your back for you?’

Yaz could only nod mutely as the Doctor spun her round and began to rub the liquid onto her back, but truthfully her heart was pounding in her chest and the Doctor's touch against her skin felt like fire. 

Yaz was crushing on the Doctor hard, but this was nothing new. From the moment she’d fallen through the roof of the train Yaz had been completely smitten. The Doctor was beautiful, incredible, wonderful and - at least for the time being anyway - she was currently entirely Yaz’s. 

Sleeping beside her at night had been hard, wonderful though it was, especially when Yaz so frequently woke up with the Doctor twirling strands of hair around her finger or drooling into Yaz’s shoulder as she curled against her body, but Yaz had been determined to keep her feelings to herself because there’s no _ way _a woman like the Doctor would ever look twice at a human like her. Not in the way she wanted, anyway.

_ But she’d snogged Julie Andrews. _

Yaz had never been jealous of Julie Andrews before. That had changed. 

‘I can practically hear the cogs in your brain turning,’ the Doctor said, head tilted at Yaz in concern as she tapped the side of Yaz’s head, and Yaz realised she’d finished rubbing the spray onto her back and was now stood with it in her hand, patiently waiting for Yaz to return the favour.

‘Just thinking about what we should do tomorrow,’ Yaz replied, plastering a fake smile on her face as she turned the Doctor around so she could apply the spray; her stomach twisting as she felt soft skin under her fingertips. 

‘We could visit some paddy fields?’ the Doctor suggested, though she still looked suspicious. ‘Or I know a little cafe that - actually no, it got bombed in the war. How about Bach Ma? We could grab some food for a picnic lunch.’ 

It was clear she was trying to cheer Yaz up, though she likely had no idea what was bothering her, but Yaz suddenly felt as though she wanted to be on her own with her feelings; not visibly trying to shove them way down beneath the surface whilst keeping a smile on her face. 

‘Yeah, that sounds great,’ Yaz agreed. ‘Shall we find some dinner?’

The Doctor gave her a sidewinds glance that clearly implied she was fooling no-one, but nodded happily anyway and kept close to her side as they walked back towards the centre. She had her hand brushing against Yaz’s but Yaz didn't take it like she usually did, tears burning behind her eyes as a jealously the likes of which she’d never felt before throbbed in her chest. 

She didn't even _ like _Mary Poppins.

The Doctor withdrew her hand. 

* * *

It didn't take long to find a bar that wasn’t too busy and Yaz tried to keep up with the Doctor's cheery chit chat as she wrapped noodles around her chopsticks and shoved spring rolls into her face, but misery had settled in her like a stone and Yaz found she was dreading the coming evening. 

It had been okay when she’d thought the Doctor was out of her reach, at least then she’d known where she stood, but if the Doctor _ did _like women then maybe - maybe she - 

Maybe she just didn't want Yaz.

A lump formed in her throat that Yaz found it difficult to swallow food past and she took a sip of water as sweat collected under her hair and on her forehead, the atmosphere hot and heavy inside the bar. She felt a little dizzy and her vision blurred in front of her eyes for a moment, her head beginning to pound as the heat crept up on her and the walls of the bar began to close in around her. 

‘Are you okay, Yaz?’ the Doctor asked, pressing her hand against Yaz’s forehead. ‘You don’t look well. Is that why you’re being so quiet?’

‘I’m fine,’ Yaz mumbled, finishing her noodle soup thought she instantly missed the cool touch of the Doctor's hand against her forehead. ‘I’m just tired. It’s been a busy day.’

The Doctor _ hmmed _sympathetically but stood up and tucked an arm around Yaz’s waist as soon as their meal was done. She brushed dark hair out of Yaz’s face, the touch of the Doctor's fingers against her forehead sending shivers down Yaz’s spine. Of all the women she could have fallen in love with, why did she have to choose this one? 

‘Come on,’ the Doctor said softly. ‘Let’s find somewhere to stay and get you to bed. You look exhausted.’

Any other occasion Yaz would likely have batted her with an arm or made some offhand comment like _ oi that’s rude _but instead she let the Doctor led her outside and down the street, hair hiding her face as they walked along; their sandals scuffing against the ground and kicking up dust as they went. 

The Doctor stopped in the first hostel they came across and found them two beds in a dorm. The room wasn’t much nicer than the previous one, but at least it had air con. She tucked Yaz into bed as soon as they were inside, sitting on the edge of her bed and looking down at her uncertainly as she twisted her fingers in the fabric of her skirt. 

‘Do you want to cuddle up again this evening?’ she asked, and Yaz dearly wanted to say yes but her stomach was beginning to cramp in a way that was sending shooting pains through her abdomen and she shook her head, heart tugging at the flash of disappointment that shot across the Doctor's face at the rejection. 

‘And you’re sure you’re okay?’ the Doctor whispered, her voice quiet even though it was unlikely she’d be heard over the racquet the other backpackers were making. It was still relatively early and Yaz felt a little silly being in bed. She’d prefer being out in the bars listening to the Doctor sing Coldplay songs drunkenly, wandering through the streets of a different city, but perhaps an early night would be for the best. She was starting to feel sick and could feel sweat that had nothing to do with the heat dripping down her forehead and pooling in her hair. 

‘I’m fine,’ she whispered, not very convincingly, and the Doctor nodded and leaned down to brush a kiss against her forehead, blonde hair falling into Yaz’s eyes as she got a whiff of coconut shampoo, bug spray and suncream lotion. 

‘You know where I am if you need me,’ the Doctor said, gesturing to the bed opposite, and Yaz nodded and closed her eyes. 

* * *

She woke up in the night with bile burning the back of her throat and sweat pooling into the creases of her skin, her heart pounding and vision blurry as she dragged herself out of bed, desperate to get to the shared bathroom at the end of the hall. The Doctor was curled in a lump under the blanket in the bed opposite her and Yaz could see blonde hair spilling out across the pillow, but she didn't move or make a sound and Yaz pressed her hand against her mouth as acid rose up her throat and her stomach gurgled alarmingly. 

Her legs were wobbly and she felt dizzy as she staggered across the room, the other backpackers finally fast asleep and the night dark outside the window. She reached out and grabbed hold of the wall as she practically fell through the door. She wanted to wake the Doctor up, furious she hadn’t curled against her the night before, but her stomach turned and she barely made it to the bathroom before she was vomiting into the toilet and gripping the sides of the porcelain bowl so tightly her knuckles were white. She shook violently and tried desperately to keep her hair out of her eyes as she threw up till she was sure her stomach must surely be empty. The harsh lights of the bathroom burned her retinas and she squeezed her eyes shut as she pressed her burning forehead against the blissful coolness of the rim, her stomach turning and tears leaking out through the corners of her eyes. 

The Doctor didn't love her and now she had food poisoning. Could this day get any worse?

‘Oh, Yaz.’

Apparently it could.

Soft arms wrapped around her waist and Yaz curled into the Doctor's warm body, openly sobbing as she accepted the comfort the other woman was offering though whether she was crying from the sickness or her heartache she wasn’t sure; likely it was a combination of the two. She could taste bile in her throat and she pressed her forehead into the Doctor's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as soft hands rubbed at her back and lips pressed against her cheek soothingly. 

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed on the bathroom floor wrapped up in the Doctor's arms, but when she opened her eyes again she was tucked up in bed and the Doctor was lying next to her, a Vietnamese book in her hand and sunlight streaming through the window. 

‘What time is it?’ Yaz croaked, and the Doctor scronched her face. 

‘Midday? Ish? I should know the answer to that shouldn’t I. Honestly. Call myself a Time Lord and don’t even know what time it is. It’s just us in here, everyone else has gone out. You feeling better?’

Yaz nodded and curled against the Doctor's side, face pressed against her chest as a four-beat pulse drummed beneath her ear. The nausea was still there but at least she didn't feel as though she was actively going to be sick and the Doctor ran her fingers through Yaz’s hair softly, humming under her breath as the pages of her book rustled.

‘What are you reading?’ 

‘Dunno, I borrowed it from the chap next to you. It’s a bit rude.’

‘Rude?’ 

‘Yeah, a few choice scenes in it. The overall plot is alright though.’ 

An imagine of the Doctor and Julie Andrews pressed against each other, lips locked in a passionate kiss, surfaced to the forefront of Yaz’s mind again and she closed her eyes tightly, pushing her face against the Doctor's shoulder and feeling a lump in her throat.

The Doctor put her book down.

‘What happened yesterday?’ she asked softly. ‘You suddenly went all quiet on me. Was it the story about me and Julie Andrews? I admit it went on for a bit long. You should have told me to shut up.’

Yaz said nothing.

‘Hey, Earth to Yaz,’ the Doctor said gently, poking Yaz’s ear. ‘It’s obviously upsetting you, so it’s upsetting me too. These things don’t get better if you don’t talk about them.’

Yaz remained silent.

‘Was it me?’ the Doctor whispered, her voice so sad Yaz immediately snapped her head up. ‘Did I do something to upset you?’

‘No, no it wasn’t you,’ Yaz said, shaking her head. ‘I don’t think there’s any point talking about it, nothing is going to change.’

‘You don’t know until you try?’

‘I know this,’ Yaz said sadly. ‘Some things are just unobtainable’

‘Unobtainable?’ the Doctor frowned. ‘What are you referring to?’

She looked so confused. So wonderfully, adorably, beautifully confused. 

‘Honestly, it doesn’t matter,’ Yaz said, trying to smile at her though the Doctor didn't reciprocate. ‘It’s my thing to deal with, you have nothing to do with it, really.’

‘What if I want to have something to do with it?’ the Doctor asked, head tilted, and Yaz felt her heart sink in her chest. If only she knew. 

‘Please trust me on this,’ Yaz whispered. ‘It’s something I have to figure out for myself. I don’t want to drag you into it and risk ruining our friendship.’

‘Don’t be silly,’ the Doctor replied, and Yaz did get a small smile though it didn't quite reach the Doctor's eyes. ‘There’s nothing you could do that would ruin our friendship.’

‘I’m not so sure about that,’ Yaz whispered, thinking about Graham’s near-miss with Tim Shaw. 

‘Look, Yaz,’ the Doctor said, a hand in hers blissfully cool and gentle. ‘I don’t want you to be miserable for the rest of the trip and who knows when the TARDIS is going to make a reappearance, we could be here for weeks yet. If there’s something upsetting you, which there obviously is, it’s much better to just tell me now so we can rip off the bandaid and do something about it, hmm?’

‘I’m sorry, Doctor,’ Yaz said, embarrassed to find her voice was thick and tears were in her eyes. ‘I can’t share this with you.’

‘Yasmin,’ the Doctor said gently, fingers on her cheeks wiping the tears away. ‘Why are you humans always so cruel to yourselves? You need to learn to love yourselves -’

She stopped abruptly, eyes wide as realisation slammed into her. 

‘Oh. _ Oh. _Yaz! I’m sorry, I’ve been oblivious. You’re in love with me!’

Yaz squeaked.

‘I’m right though, aren’t I?’ the Doctor insisted. ‘It was the snog with Julie Andrews I mentioned that upset you, wasn’t it? She snogged _ me, _ Yaz, not the other way round. I mean I’m not saying I didn't snog her back, cause it _ is _Julie Andrews after all, but she was the instigator. Wait, this probably isn’t helping is it. Hold on.’

Then she was kissing her. 

Every neuron in Yaz’s brain short circuited and her eyes went wide. The Doctor was kissing her. The Doctor had her mouth on Yaz’s. THE DOCTOR WAS KISSING HER.

‘Wait,’ the Doctor said, pulling back suddenly. ‘Am I wrong? Did I misread the signals? I admit I might have been a bit slow on the uptake but this is what you wanted, isn’t it?’

‘Doctor,’ Yaz whispered. ‘Shut up and do that again.’

Soft hands gripped Yaz’s waist as the Doctor pushed their lips together once more and suddenly Yaz’s nose was full of _ her. _ Every hug, every snuggle, every soft moment they’d ever shared had finally _ finally _resulted in this. It was gentle, it was soothing, and Yaz dearly wanted to continue it before a wave of dizziness swept over her and she had to pull back gasping. 

‘Whoops, sorry Yaz,’ the Doctor said, eyes twinkling. ‘Might have got a bit carried away there.’

‘No, you didn't,’ Yaz gasped, clinging to the Doctor's top straps and realising for the first time that the Doctor was bare legged under the sheet. A familiar pool of heat throbbed between her legs, butterflies that had nothing to do with her illness tumbling about in her stomach, and Yaz reached for her again.

Then the hostel room door opened and a group of five people burst in, quickly quietening down when they saw Yaz and the Doctor.

Yaz pressed her head against the Doctor's shoulder to shield her flushed face from them, hiding under the blanket as the blonde picked up her book again and carried on reading, fingers running absentmindedly through Yaz’s hair. 

‘How’s your friend feeling?’ one of the backpackers whispered. 

‘She’s doing _ much _better,’ the Doctor whispered back, and Yaz smiled. 

* * *

Bach Ma National Park was, quite possibly, one of the most beautiful places Yaz had ever been to but she hardly noticed, glued as she was to the Doctor's lips. It was the next day and she felt miles better, enough to shower and head out into the streets under a clear blue sky with the Doctor against her side, their hands swinging together as they walked. They were currently tucked into a little alcove next to a waterfall, Yaz’s hands in the Doctor's hair as they kissed. It was a strange sensation, being able to kiss the Doctor like this, but Yaz was overjoyed and the Doctor's hands on her hips were spreading heat through the thin cotton of her dress and sending desire burning like fire in her belly. 

‘You’ve been waiting to do that for a while, haven’t you?’ the Doctor grinned when they finally pulled apart. 

‘Have you?’ Yaz asked. ‘I just never got any - well, _ anything _from you. Signals wise, I mean.’

‘Really?’ the Doctor looked annoyed. ‘I’ve been really trying!’ 

‘Maybe we’re both oblivious,’ Yaz smiled, and the Doctor smiled back at her. 

‘Yeah. Maybe we are.’ 

* * *

It was later, curled against her side under the blankets in yet another packed dorm that Yaz started to consider the possibility that perhaps kissing wasn’t enough. They’d been doing it on and off all day, yet it hadn’t done much to silence the tension in her hips and the throb between her legs, if anything it had only made it worse. 

The Doctor was awake, she could hear her breathing quietly beside her and could feel her hand tracing light circles on her hip. The room was full of people snoring or talking quietly. It was another hot night and the window was open, blowing humid air and mosquitoes into the room. Yaz adjusted the mosquito net around them and, very subtly, placed her hand on the smooth plane of the Doctor's stomach. 

The Doctor's breath hitched and when Yaz looked up at her her eyes were dark. 

Yaz wriggled a little closer, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from the Doctor as she began to slide her hand a little higher under the sheet. She could feel the Doctor's legs squirming, clearly unused to this sort of attention, and when she carefully ghosted her palm over the Doctor's breast the other woman let out a quiet moan that was quickly stifled by Yaz’s hand over her mouth. 

‘Sush,’ Yaz whispered, and the Doctor nodded. 

The Doctor was barelegged again, clad only in her underwear and thin vest top, and it was easy for Yaz to reach under the hem of the top and find bare skin beneath. The Doctor pressed her face into the pillow as Yaz ran her fingers over the Doctor's nipple, feeling it stiffen in her hands. 

‘Yaz,’ the Doctor mumbled, and Yaz pressed their lips together to silence her, slipping her tongue into the other woman’s mouth for the Doctor to suck on while she repeated the motion on the Doctor's other breast. 

The Doctor squirmed again, reaching up to press Yaz’s hand firmer across her breast as she wriggled even closer into Yaz’s grip, her other hand on Yaz’s hip trying to get her as close as possible. 

Someone in the bunk below them sneezed and another person dropped their phone on the floor, swearing as the device made a sound which likely indicated the screen was cracked. 

‘Not here,’ Yaz whispered, hand against the Doctor's mouth as she made an unhappy noise. ‘Come on.’

They padded out into the hall, both only in their underwear and tops, and Yaz took the Doctor's hand as she dragged her along the corridor and up a narrow set of stairs. 

‘I came up here earlier,’ Yaz whispered. ‘When I was looking for the linen cupboard. It’s quiet, there’s no-one here.’

They emerged into a small common room, battered old copies of travel guides littering the room and an ancient sofa that had seen better days shoved against the side of the wall. There was no-one there and the lights were off, only the street lights outside providing dim light through the stained windows. 

Yaz hardly noticed, too focused on shoving the Doctor against the wall and grabbing both of her breasts in her hands; the Doctor moaning and melting against her touch. She shoved the thin material of her vest top up and over her head and latched onto a nipple with her tongue, the Doctor arching into her touch and gripping Yaz’s hair tightly until she broke away and pressed their lips together again, their tongues sliding together as Yaz dropped her hands to the Doctor's waist, tugging her underwear down and off her legs. 

‘Yaz,’ the Doctor breathed into the air, pawing at Yaz’s top until she was able to pull her top away from her skin. She slid her hands up Yaz’s torso, holding her breasts gently in her hands and bending down to bite and suck at Yaz’s neck as Yaz’s fingers dipped lower, ghosting over tufts of hair and travelling down.

‘Wait, not like this,’ Yaz murmured, gripping the Doctor's hips and pushing her back down onto the sofa so she could settle between her legs. 

‘Are you sure about this?’ the Doctor murmured, reaching up to wrap her hand in thick dark hair, and Yaz nodded. 

‘Are you?’

‘Definitely’

‘Good.’

Yaz dipped her fingers lower between the Doctor's legs and the Doctor's head tilted back as her back arched and she moaned up into the quiet air, gripping Yaz’s hips and trying to pull her closer. 

‘More?’ Yaz whispered against her skin and the Doctor nodded desperately. 

‘Please, Yaz,’ she begged. 

Yaz ran her fingers over the Doctor's clit, swallowing her sighs as she pressed their lips together and drew moans and gasps from her throat. She pressed her fingers a little harder, massaging cries and whimpers out of the Doctor and feeling her writhe desperately underneath, hands on Yaz’s back pulling her as close as she could. 

‘Yaz I want more,’ the Doctor whimpered. ‘Please.’ 

‘You sure?’

‘Yes. Please.’ 

Sliding a finger inside the Doctor was as easy as breathing, wetness coating the digit as Yaz pressed a thumb against her clit and began to pump slowly in and out of her. She could feel herself growing wetter at the sounds the Doctor was making, pure pleasure emanating from the other woman, and she held herself over the Doctor's thigh so she could rub herself against her leg. The Doctor worked out what she was doing and pressed her fingers inside Yaz’s underwear, mimicking her actions until Yaz was panting against the Doctor's neck and squirming against her fingers; desperately chasing her own orgasm whilst working the Doctor up as high as she could, sliding another finger inside her and latching onto a nipple till the Doctor cried out and clenched around her fingers; stilling her motions in Yaz’s underwear so she could grab onto her hips and push upwards against her fingers, body shaking as she rode out her climax. 

She dropped back, boneless against the sofa, and Yaz pressed her fingers into her own underwear, eyes sliding shut as she started to run her fingers over her clit, desperate to climax.

‘No,’ the Doctor murmured, and Yaz looked down at her to find her eyes heavy and half-lidded. She was beautiful against the cushions, skin flushed and eyes dark, and she grabbed Yaz’s arms and pulled her upwards. ‘Sit here.’

‘I don’t -’

‘Here,’ the Doctor mumbled as Yaz climbed over her. ‘Sit here.’

‘Sit -?’

The Doctor wriggled down till she was underneath Yaz and gave her a filthy look, eyebrows wrigging suggestively. 

‘Better hold on,’ she winked, then she pressed her face upwards into wet heat and Yaz gasped and fell against her, gripping her shoulders as the Doctor licked and sucked and hummed against her skin. 

Yaz reached back with a cry, sliding her hand back between the Doctor's legs and running her fingers across her clit, the Doctor's lips surging upwards as she groaned and sucked at Yaz’s clit, pressing her tongue inside her and working her mouth till Yaz was gasping, gripping the Doctor's shoulder with one hand and rubbing her to another climax with the other. 

‘Yaz,’ the Doctor moaned, and that was enough to tilt her over the edge and send her spiralling into pleasure against the Doctor's mouth, finally collapsing against her as they both panted and held each other tightly, coming down from their high and pressing into each other. 

‘That was amazing,’ the Doctor murmured, and Yaz realised she was falling asleep against the cushions. 

‘No,’ Yaz chuckled. ‘You’re not sleeping here. Come on.’

They tugged back on tops and underwear and padded out into the corridor on shaky legs, giggling like schoolgirls till they were finally back in their room and could curl up against each other under the sheets, lips pressed against skin and hands in each others hair until they finally fell asleep. 

* * *

The next day, the TARDIS came back.

She couldn’t have timed it better, Yaz thought as she ran through the streets hand in hand with the Doctor - sonic screwdriver held aloft as it beeped and led the way towards that wonderful police box. The Doctor was still adorably sleep ruffled and she had her top on back to front but she was so excited Yaz could hardly keep up with her. Rickshaws skidded to a halt before them and vendors yelled as they tore past, shoes kicking up dust as they went. 

The TARDIS was parked at the entrance to an alleyway, blue and beautiful against the sky, and the Doctor ran in and threw herself against the console, awkwardly hugging the orange crystals and stroking the levers lovingly. 

‘That was mean,’ she told her ship, though she said it fondly. ‘Don’t do it again. You ready, Yaz? Shall we go pick the boys up then head off to see the universe?’

Yaz turned towards the doors, looked out into the streets of Vietnam that she’d called home these past few weeks. The sun was shining, the streets were busy, the smells of cooking drifting in through the TARDIS doors. 

She closed them and turned back to the Doctor, eyes bright. 

‘Actually, Doctor,’ she said, sauntering towards the console and reaching out a hand to run over the console. ‘Maybe we could have some time alone before we pick up Graham and Ryan?’

‘We’ve just had five weeks alone?’ the Doctor frowned. ‘What are you - _ oh.’ _

Yaz had just shoved her hand into the Doctor's underwear and she grinned and she pressed a little firmer, the Doctor's eyes doing dark as they became heavy-lidded and her mouth dropped open.

‘Just a bit more time alone,’ Yaz said, pressing her lips against the Doctor's neck. ‘Please?’

The Doctor grabbed Yaz’s hips and turned her around to sit her up on the TARDIS console, a wicked glint in her eyes as she leant in for a kiss. 

‘I’m all yours,’ she murmured. 

  
  



End file.
